gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline (3D Universe)
__NOEDITSECTION__ The following is a timeline of events in the canon of the Grand Theft Auto III series of video games, in the order which they occurred Note that the article does not include events from the original Grand Theft Auto, the Grand Theft Auto: London 1969/Grand Theft Auto: London 1961 and Grand Theft Auto 2, because they are not confirmed to take place in the same canon. The following is a short summary of where the events can be found: * Events in 1984 can be found in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (GTA:VCS). * Events from 1971-1986 can be found in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (GTA:VC). * Events from 1987-1992 can be found in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (GTA:SA), and its Introduction prequel machinima. * Events from 1994-1998 occur in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories (GTA:LCS). * Events between 1998 and 2001 have all been determined by the manuals and radio stations of GTA: LCS and Grand Theft Auto III and events of Grand Theft Auto Advance * Events in 2001 occurred in Grand Theft Auto III. Timeline 1798 *Liberty City is founded. 1835 *Earth begins its existence according to the Epsilon Program.http://www.epsilonprogram.com/ 1842 *The 66th Cavalry under Colonel Henry Bolt left their base in Fort Carson to head to Las Barrancas to heed the calls of homesteaders as bandits attacked. The entire force fell down a hole whilst running to the nearby Las Barrancas. The hole then took the name of the "Barrancas Mass Grave". 1888 *Ranch starts operating in America. 1897 *Sweeney General Hospital opens in Portland View, Portland, Liberty City. 1923 *The Liberty City Memorial Stadium or "Bush Stadium" is completed and opened to public use. 1930 *The Portland El, a commuter train, is introduced for commuters living in Portland, Liberty City. 1932 *Barber Black Sheep, a barber shop in Vice City, is established. 1934 *D. Flour Bakery, a cream bun filler, starts operating in San Fierro. 1951/1952 *Tommy Vercetti is born. 1952 *Moorehead Rides Again, a show featuring Gordon Moorehead and Molly Malmstein, is cancelled. 1953 *Francis International Airport in Shoreside Vale, Liberty City is opened for public use. 1954 Halifax England Barry Mickelthwaite is born 1955/1956 *Victor Vance is born. 1962 *Zero is born. 1963/1964 *Zero is born. 1964/1965 *Kent Paul is born in England 1965 *Maccer is born in England http://www.maccer.net/ 1967 *700 hippies choke to death on toads on the "Notorious Blackfield Bad Trip of 1967" in Blackfield, Las Venturas. 1968 *Howlin' Petes Biker Emporium opens for business in Vice City 1968 *Momma's Restaurant opens for business in Saint Mark's, Portland, Liberty City and was run by Momma Cipriani. 1969 *Jazz Magazines, a magazines store, opens. *Carl "CJ" Johnson is born. 1971 *The Forelli Family sends Tommy Vercetti to kill a man. Tommy is ambushed and attacked by eleven gangsters. Tommy kills all his attackers and is taken to jail under the nickname "The Harwood Butcher". 1973 *Carson General Hospital opens in Rockford, Staunton Island, Liberty City. 1977 *Burn Baby Burn and spray'n'go open in Vice City 1978 *Ken Rosenberg starts his career as a lawyer in Liberty City, defending the Forelli Family. *Ricardo Diaz bribes the INS for a green card, allowing him to later take residence in Vice City. 1979 *The construction of Hyman Memorial Stadium is completed in Vice City and the stadium opens. 1980 *Alex Shrub is elected Congressman for Vice City. *Maurice Chavez begins working in Vice City as''Sal, the Wheat-Free Clown''. *The band Ambulance (featuring Bernard "Crow" Gordon and Trev) become a hit in Vice City. 1981 *Wave 103, a new wave radio station, broadcasts its first show in Vice City. *The Florida secessionist movement begins. *Evacuator, a film starring Jack Howitzer, premieres and is shown nation wide. *Kent Paul is arrested in Kent, England after smashing Mark Cosgrove's car (after Cosgrove stole Kent’s girlfriend May). 1982 *Kent Paul leaves England for Florida. *Cluckin' Bell begins operations in America. http://www.cluckinbellhappychicken.com/ Mid 1980s *Salvatore Leone takes control of the Leone Family after a bloody conflict in Sicily. A brother of Salvatore's is believed to believed to be involved in the conflict. 1984 Vice City *Victor Vance does work for Sergeant Jerry Martinez. *Vic was told by Martinez to collect a package from Escobar International Airport. *Vic was told to stash the package, which he later found out from Martinez that they were drugs, in his barracks. *Vic was also ordered by Martinez to Ferry a hooker named Mary to the army base. *Victor Vance is later discharged from the army for marijuana found in his barracks and bringing a prostitute onto the base. * Vic goes to work for Phil Cassidy, which was introduced to him by Sgt. Martinez. *Phil Cassidy gives Vic his old place to stay. * Vic begins working for Marty Jay Williams of the Trailer Park Mafia and was introduced to his wife, Louise Cassidy Williams, which later became Vic's girlfriend. * Vic kills Marty and begins taking over his empire of prostitution, extortion, and usury with the support of Marty's wife, Louise Cassidy Williams because Marty has been abusing his wife. *Vic does more work for Phil Cassidy and Louise. *To escape Martinez, Vic is given a "Compound Safehouse" by Louise. *Cubans and Cholos start fighting each other for control of Little Havana. *Meanwhile, Vic works for the Cuban gang leader Umberto Robina. *Lance Vance, Vic's brother, contacts him. *Vic begins to involve in the drug trade, introduced to him by his brother. *They both begin to work with undercover cop Bryan Forbes to in a Drug Trade. *A Hurricane that were forecast to hit Vice City has gone on its own way, bypassing Vice City and the bridges to Washington Beach are open and flights to and from Escobar International Airport are continued. *Lance Vance bought a Mansion in Washington Beach with the money he made from drugs. *Bryan Forbes is kidnapped and later killed by Victor and Lance Vance after he betrayed the Vance brothers numerous times. *They stole drugs from the Mendez Brothers. *The Mendez Brothers try to attack Victor's Empire but fail. *The Mendez Brothers contact the Vance Brothers to work together in a partnership or die. *Vic was introduced to Reni Wassulmaier and Gonzales. *Vic plays Golf with Gonzales. *Vic shoots a few ads for Reni Wassulmaier. *Phil Collins comes to Vice City to perform. *Barry Mickelthwaite owes Giorgio Forelli money, which puts Phil's life in danger. *Vic protects Phil Collins from the Forelli hitmen who try to kill him. *Lance Vance found that the DEA (Drug Enforcement Agency) were spying on them. *Ricardo Diaz contacts Vic. *Both Lance and Vic Vance do work for Diaz. *Martinez continues to threaten the Vance brothers and even holds Louise captive several times. *Later, Martinez and the Mendez Brothers take captive of Louise and Lance. Louise was killed while Lance was safe. *The Mendez Brothers owned a Domestobot which was later controlled by Vic. *With the help of Ricardo Diaz, Vic steals a Hunter Heli from the Fort Baxter air base. *Using the Hunter, Vic blasts the Mendez Bothers' office building. Martinez and the Mendez Brothers were later killed by Vic. *The once almighty drug cartel, The Mendez Brothers were disbanded due to the deaths of Diego and Armando. *Vic takes control of a huge criminal empire in Vice City. *The Vance Brothers lay low in Vice City for awhile. *The car company Maibatsu releases a new sports car called the Maibatsu Thunder. *Local radio station V-Rock fires DJ Couzin Ed and replaces him with a young intern Lazlow. 1985 *The Home Degenatron games console is released. *Giggle Cream is released with the slogan "Make Desserts Funny". *Jack Howitzer is nominated for an Oscar, but does not win the award. *Jenny Louise Crab was named Vice City's civilan of the year 1986 *Tommy Vercetti is released from prision into Liberty City *The Forelli Family wants to expand their empire down South. Sonny Forelli sends Tommy Vercetti to Vice City for a drug deal. Vice City *Tommy Vercetti arrives in Vice City, meets Ken Rosenberg for a Drug Deal. *The Drug deal goes awry, Victor Vance and Tommy Vercetti's associates Harry and Lee are killed. *Tommy promises Sonny he'll get the money back, and kill the men who took it. *Ken Rosenburg helps Tommy start his search for the person who bust the drug deal. *Lance Vance begins to aid Tommy in his search. *Tommy scares jury, which gets Giorgio Forelli off a long-term jail sentence. *Avery Carrington teaches Tommy lessons in real estate, along with his student, Donald Love. *Colonel Juan Garcia Cortez provides Tommy with work, introduces him to the city's rich and powerful. *Under orders from Cortez, Tommy is sent with a chainsaw to finish Gonzales. *Tommy and Lance provide security in a drug deal for Ricardo Diaz. *Tommy begins work for Diaz, helping him improve his mansion and obtain illegal items. *Lance discovers that Diaz is behind his brother's death, and goes after him alone, only to be captured and tortured. *Tommy, on a tip from Love Fist manager Kent Paul, saves Lance from certain death. **Tommy and Lance kill Diaz, and take over his business and mansion. **Tommy and Vance scare local businesses to pay protection money. *Tommy begins to acquire more real estate such as Cherry Popper's Ice Cream, Kauffman's Cabs, the printing press, The Club Malibu, The Pole Position Strip Club, and Sunshine Autos; Lance begins to feel left out and underappreciated. *Tommy is involved in a war between the Cubans and the Hatians where he willingly assists the Cubans and is hypnotized in to assisting the Hatian. *Tommy gains favour with Big Mitch Baker, so his outlaw biker club will aid in security to a Love Fist Concert. *Tommy saves Love Fist from a madman out to kill them. *Tommy busts Cam Jones out of jail. *Tommy pulls a bank heist in which he meets firearms expert, Phil Cassidy. **After the heist, Phil invites Tommy to his place, where, in a drunken state, he accidentally blows off an arm (the arm, due to a continuity error in the games, is disputed). *Jethro and Dwaine are bought out by Tommy at the Vice City Docks speedboat shack. *Sonny Forelli comes to Vice City with the aid of the traitor Lance, to kill off Tommy and take what is 'rightfully his'. **Tommy kills both Lance and Sonny. *Tommy Vercetti assumes position as primary kingpin in Vice City. 1986-1992 Vice City *Ken Rosenberg is disbarred from the law and forced into rehab due to his cocaine addiction. He was also abandoned by Tommy Vercetti. *Radio host Lazlow is run out of Vice City. *Kent Paul leaves Vice City. *Jethro and Dwaine relocate to San Fierro where they begin work at the Auto Mod Shop. 1986-1998 Liberty City *Following Sonny Forelli's death, Franco Forelli becomes the new head of the Forelli organization. The Forellis set their main base of operations on Staunton Island, where Franco was residing, while still maintaining control over the Marco's Bistro in Portland. *Phil Cassidy relocates to Liberty City from Vice City. 1986/1987 *After his brother, Brian Johnson, dies at his fault, Carl "CJ" Johnson relocates from his home in Los Santos to Liberty City in order to escape the pressures of gang life. 1987 *Giggle Cream is withdrawn from the market two years after being released. *Blox is withdrawn from the market and is used as an American defence strategy. 1987-1992 *CJ does work for Joey Leone. *Swapmeet, (a parody of Friends) a sitcom, premieres. *The Grove Street Families refuse dealing drugs, which led them into decline. Ballas and Vagos took over their territories. The Families split into 2 other factions, Seville Boulevard Families and Temple Drive Families. 1988 *A pollution leak occurs in Liberty City, presumably with some harmful effects as a government body report stated: "This spill is nowhere near as serious as the pollution leak of 1988, so I don’t know why people are complaining". 1990 *Madd Dogg releases two albums entitled Hustlin' Like Gangstaz and Still Madd. *Rap group GMW release an album entitled GMW: It’s a GMW Thang! 1991 *Yakuza leader, Asuka Kasen, first arrives in America. *An emulator for the game One Eyed Monster War for the eXsorbeo is released http://www.rockstargames.com/exsorbeo/emulator.htm. *Rap star Rochell’le released an album called Leg$. 1992 *Kent Paul becomes the manager of the Gurning Chimps and proposes the band goes to America. The lead member, Maccer, is excited at this prospect. *Johnny Sindacco, on behalf of family member Paulie Sindacco, arranges a business proposal with Salvatore Leone and a leading Forelli Family gang member for equal stakes in Caligula's Casino, Las Venturas. They decide to have a neutral middle man (Ken Rosenberg), whom all families plan to influence. *Having already eliminated the Sindaccos' influence in Caligula's Casino on orders from Salvatore Leone, CJ flies into Liberty City for Sal to display Leone dominance over the Las Venturas Casino by conducting an all-out assault on a Forelli function at the Saint Marco's Bistro. This action results in the death of Giorgio Forelli as well as many of his underlings. The Leones take Saint Marco's Bistro. *Mayor Roger C. Hole is first elected into City Hall. San Andreas *Ken Rosenberg is released from rehab in Fort Carson after being hooked on cocaine and tries (and fails) to contact Tommy in Vice City. **Unable to get work, he is contacted by Salvatore Leone for a business proposal. *Newly recruited by Los Santos Police Department's C.R.A.S.H. unit, Officer Jimmy Hernandez is pressured by officers Frank Tenpenny and Eddie Pulaski to kill a fellow officer, Ralph Pendelbury, in cold blood to keep their shady dealings secret. *CJ's mother, Beverly Johnson, is killed in a gang-related, drive-by shooting, orchestrated by a rival gang and inside men, the intended target of which being Sweet (as stated by Ryder in the mission "Drive Thru"). *Carl Johnson comes home to Los Santos for his mother's funeral. *Carl is framed for the murder of Officer Pendelbury. *Radio Host Lazlow assumes the role as a host on the Entertaining America talk show segment of a radio station after the previous host William "Billy" Dexter is killed by Jack Howitzer. *CJ has to do work for his brother and other gang members to gain favor after running away in 1987. *OG Loc is arrested and released from prison for a minor crime. He has homosexual encounters, which he denies. **CJ breaks into Madd Dogg's mansion home and steals his "rhyme book". He turns to alcohol, while O.G Loc gets famous using his stolen lyrics. **OG Loc then releases an album entitled OG Loc: Str8 From The Streetz. *CJ kills high-ranking Ballas member, Kane. *Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris begins to show disloyalty to CJ and Sweet's gang, the Grove Street Families. * Big Smoke, along with Ryder, work with corrupt Officer Tenpenny to ambush and arrest Sweet. Officer Tenpenny kidnaps CJ and abandons him in Whetstone. *CJ is befriended by many new allies including The Truth, Wu Zi Mu, and Cesar Vialpando. *Catalina, Cesar's cousin and later Claude's girlfriend, goes on a crime spree with CJ, the two develop a relationship. *Catalina dumps CJ for Claude Speed. **CJ wins the run-down Auto Mod Shop as a prize from Claude during a car race. **Claude and Catalina then set-off for Liberty City. *Along with Cesar and The Truth's mechanics, CJ restore The Auto Mod Shop in San Fierro. *CJ's brother, Sweet, is convicted and given a life sentence in prison. *The Da Nang Boys and the San Fierro Triads begin on bad terms. **The Blood Feather Triads are wiped out by the Vietnamese Mafia. **CJ is introduced to Ran Fa Li, and retreaved a package from the Da Nang Boys for him. **Ran Fa Li had escaped to safty from the Da Nang Boys. **CJ had planted a bug on the Da Nang Boys freighter on the bay. **CJ kills The Snakehead (leader of the Da Nang Boys) which results in a much lessened influence of the Vietnamese gang in San Andreas. *CJ infiltrates the Loco Syndicate, a San Fierro-based organization which smuggles cocaine shipped in from Panama to buyers in Los Santos, and destroys it by killing T-Bone Mendez, Jizzy B., supposedly Mike Toreno and blowing up their crack factory. *CJ tracks down and kills Ryder. **After killing Ryder, CJ does missions for corrupt U.S. federal agent Mike Toreno in exchange for his promise to use his influence for Sweet's release. *CJ buys an old run down airstrip and learns to fly, whilst doing tasks for Mr. Toreno. *CJ and Wu Zi Mu begin work on a casino in Las Venturas. *After saving rapper Madd Dogg from a drunken suicide, CJ assumes a role as his new manager. *CJ meets Kent Paul and Maccer in the desert outside of Las Venturas. Kent Paul will then go on to become Madd Dogg's producer, presumably with Maccer in tow. *Manchester band "The Gurning Chimps" disappear in the Tierra Robada, with the exception of Maccer and are presumed dead or amnesic. *CJ meets Ken Rosenberg, who is managing Caligula's Casino as a middle man between the Leone Family, Forelli Family, and Sindacco Famiily, all of which have stakes in the Casino. **Johnny Sindacco dies from a shock-induced heart attack (after meeting CJ for a second time). *CJ helps Ken to fake his death. *Due to Don Sindacco's death Salvatore Leone takes total control of Caligula's Casino. **Salvatore becomes infatuated with a waitress named Maria Latore. *CJ stages a robbery of Caligula's, which sends Salvatore into paranoia. *CJ helps The Truth uncover some government secrets from inside Area 69. **CJ also uncovers a mysterious "Green Goo" from a military train transport, to which its meaning remains unknown. *CJ kills Eddie Pulaski. *Mike Toreno asks CJ for one more favor, to steal a harrier jet from the marine base in San Fierro, at which he is successful. Following this, as thanks, Toreno has Sweet released from prison early. *With help from the San Fierro Triads, CJ takes Madd Dogg's mansion back, from Big Poppa (a Drug dealer from the Los Santos Vagos). *Tenpenny goes to court for his crimes, but is acquitted. **A riot engulfs the city of Los Santos, with citizens initially infuriated at Tenpenny's acquittal, but then spiraling out of control. *CJ kills Big Smoke for his betrayal and destroys his crack palace, but Tenpenny escapes with his fortune. He is followed by Sweet and CJ, loses control of his firetruck and drives off an overpass, which results in his death. **The death of Officer Tenpenny ends the riot in Los Santos. *San Andreas is now Carl Johnson's to explore. *Jimmy star of VBS sitcom, Just the Five of Us, is arrested for possession of Cocaine and using prositutes. This happened while being interviewed by WCTR news' Richard Burns at the child actor convention. *The Sitcom, My Five Uncle's premiere's replacing the cancelled show, Just the Five of Us, which starred Jimmy and Claude Maginot. Both shows aired Friday on VBS. 1992-1998 San Andreas *After CJ's betrayal, Salvatore Leone abandons his investments in Las Venturas. (probaly due to the huge amount of money stolen) *With the absence of a competing Italian Mob organization in Las Venturas, the Sindaccos (through Paulie Sindacco) are able to establish an extensive degree of influence in the city. Liberty City *With large profits being generated from their investments in Las Venturas, the Sindaccos are finally able to begin expanding into Leone strongholds. **They thwart Leone control over Luigi's Sex Club 7 in the Red Light District of Portland and rename it "Paulie's Revue Bar" after Paulie Sindacco, the organization's leader. *The area behind Saint Marco's Bistro in Portland becomes significantly smaller. *Denise Robinson, Carl Johnson's (now ex) girlfriend, relocates to Liberty City from Los Santos 1992-2001 *On their way to Liberty City, Catalina and Claude commit several robberies across the USA. 1993 *The infamous million dollar lunch incident takes place in Liberty City, in which Mayor Roger C. Hole, three Russian prostitutes and a senior manager from a construction company were caught attempting to secure government contracts. *Madd Dogg releases an album entitled Forty Dogg. 1994 *Madd Dogg releases an album entitled N.L.A.D.B. (Never Leave A Dogg Behind). *Rap star Rochell’le releases an album called Dangerous Curves. *Toni Cipriani kills a made man for the Leone Family, forcing him to go into hiding outside the country. *Ohio State sues Cluckin' Bell over the side effects of their meals, which includes mammary gland swelling, although no link could be proven. http://www.cluckinbellhappychicken.com/ 1995 *Liberty City Mayor Roger C. Hole is photographed having lunch with Franco Forelli. 1996 *Believed to be when Yakuza leader, Kenji Kasen, first arrives in America. *The FBI says that residents of Liberty City were 38% less likely to "be a victim of a violent crime than the rest of the nation, unless those crimes included mugging, murder, car jacking or assault". 1997 Liberty City *El Burro is placed under investigation by the LCPD, because of the leadership position he allegedly holds with the Diablos street gang. *The "Hong Kong Handover" takes place, resulting in a massive influx of Chinese Triad activity. *Mayor Roger C. Hole is accused of securing drugs for city officials in exchange for sanitation contracts. *Zaibatsu Pharmaceuticals, the pharmaceutical arm of Liberty City's unveiled their new wonder drug, Equinox. Zaibatsu are claiming that Equanox will combat lethargy, depression, melancholy, sexual dysfunction and allows you to see your environment very slow. *Car jacking in Liberty City is at an all time high. *The FBI makes false allegations against Liberty City businessman Barry Harcross, who also had offices in Colombia. The charges were that of money laundering and buying more than flowers from his Colombian office. This may suggest links to the Colombian Cartel gang. 1998 *Madd Dogg releases an album the name of which is unknown. Liberty City *The first known usage of the drug SPANK takes place. *The American Road Safety for Everybody (A.R.S.E.) Group starts a protest to ban motorcycles from Liberty City. *A protest is started to take Swampmeet, off the air before the premiere of it's 9th season. *The Pilgrim's Pantry opens. *''RAILS, a breakfast cereal that you snort, goes under an FDA Scrutiny. *Mayor Roger C. Hole opens up an absolute legal killing mayhem for a week in honor of his 59th birthday celebration. *Toni Cipriani returns to Liberty City to work for the Leone Family again. **Cipriani becomes displeased however when Don Salvatore places him under the supervision of a younger mobster named Vincenzo "Lucky" Cilli, who doesn't show any respect for Toni. * Liberty City Ferry operators, whose livelihoods are threatened by the construction of the Callahan Bridge and the Porter Tunnel, inspire union leader, Jane Hopper, to organize a large quantity of transit workers into a citywide labor strike. **On orders from Salvatore Leone, Toni Cipriani, uses a variety of techniques to pressure Jane Hopper and her union into submission. *Jesus Max Sentenz heads up the new vigilante group: The Avenging Angels. *Feeling threatened by Toni’s increasing degree of success, Vinnie attempts to betray Toni on numerous occasions. As a result, Cipriani finally kills him. *Salvatore sets up a drug transaction with Miguel of the Colombian Cartel, this results in the police raiding the spot and the staged death of Miguel. *Feeling ashamed of her son's inability to match his father's achievements, Momma Cipriani attempts to restore her family's honor by placing a hit on Toni. *Maria, whom has married Salvatore Leone since their flirting in Las Venturas, makes a series of romantic advances toward Toni, whom repeatedly rejects her. She only stops after falling for an outlaw biker named Cedric "Wayne" Fotheringay. *Salvatore orders Toni to do a variety of tasks in an effort to establish Leone Family dominance over the competing Sindacco and Forelli Italian Mob organizations. **"The Doll House," a Sindacco strip club, is then blown up on orders from the Leone Family. ** With a series of insider tips from Joseph Daniel "JD" O'Toole, who manages the strip-club named "Paulie's Revue Bar" for the Sindaccos, the Leones are able to take over the Red Light District and run the Sindaccos out of Portland. **Knowing that JD O'Toole is a potential traitor, Mickey Hamfists kills him on orders from Salvatore. The strip club is then once again named Sex Club 7, presumebly managed by Luigi Goterelli. * The Diablos and the Triads begin turf wars against the Leone Family in Hepburn Heights and Chinatown. These gangs are backed by the Sicilian Mafia, who hope to spark a war between the competing racketeering organizations in Liberty City, so they will weaken each other enough for the Sicilians to move in and take over. The initial attempts by the Triads and Diablos fail, but they are successful sometime between 1998-2001. *After being run out of Portland by the Leones, the Sindaccos begin to compete for control over Fort Staunton, which has been a Forelli stronghold. *Toni is truly "made" in Leone's organization. **Toni's mother is so happy that she calls off the hit on him. *Toni does missions for corrupt Liberty City police officer Leon McAffrey and meets his rookie partner Ray Machowski, who was yet to become corrupt until later. *On orders from Salvatore, Toni kills Mayor Roger C. Hole, who had been working with the Forelli Family, so he can assist Donald Love in the campaign for the new mayor in exchange for him granting favors to the Leone organization when called upon in the near future. **Ironically, Donald Love loses the election after his association with Toni becomes public. Soon afterwards, he goes bankrupt. *The Liberty City Mafia Families Forelli's and Sindacco's go to war sparked by the sicilian mob. *It's revealed that Donald Love is a cannibal after eating what is thought to be the stomach of Giovanni Casa. *Journalist, Ned Burner, poses as a priest and manipulates Toni into making big news for the Liberty Tree Newspaper. *Avery Carrington comes to Liberty City with extensive development plans relating to the PanLantic Corporation, a front for the Colombian Cartel, and their interest in the Fort Staunton neighborhood. **Toni kills him and retrieves the plans for Donald. **Ned Burner witnesses this, and is consequently killed by Toni. *The Mob War comes to a peak when Salvatore Leone is believed to be the “Mr. Big” responsible for all the turmoil in the city. Salvatore blames the Sindacco's and Forelli's for ratting him out. He orders Toni to kill Franco Forelli and Paulie Sindacco, the heads of those two organizations. *Toni then kills Paulie Sindacco as he attempts to escape on a boat. This destroys the little influence the Sindaccos' had left in Libery City. *Toni blows up the Little Italy section of Fort Staunton, with explosives he bought from 8-Ball. Franco Forelli is assumed to be killed in the blast, which his organization being weakened when their main base of operations is destroyed. **This also allows Donald Love to reclaim his fortune by applying the real estate plans Avery Carington made with the Colombian Cartel’s PanLantic Corporation to the lowered property values of Fort Staunton district (which have decreased significantly since the explosion). **The Colombian Cartel then surrounds Donald's new mansion in Shoreside Vale. Love escapes with the aid of Toni. In his absence, the Cartel claim the mansion as their base of operations and are able to begin developing Fort Staunton's prime real estate with their PanLantic Corporation, as they originally intended to do with Avery Carington. **Soon afterwards, Love hosts a morgue party, confirming that he is a necrophiliac, and is forced to leave the city. *Toshiko Kasen, wife of Japanese Yakuza leader Kazuki Kasen, hires Toni to "destroy" her husband. **Toni steals Yakuza weaponry and explosives and delivers them to Phil Cassidy, who has a gun shop in mid-town Staunton Island. The exchange takes place on a dock where Phil considers moving his business to. **After killing the waka-gashira of Liberty City, Toni delivers Kazuki's sword to Toshiko as proof of her husband's death. Toshiko still desires to be "truly free", so she commits suicide, falling from her apartment window to her death on the street below. *Salvatore is released on bail. On his way to court to be released, the Sicilians attempt an assassination, but the attempt is foiled by Toni. *Salvatore and Toni go to City Hall to talk to the mayor about dropping the charges against Salvatore, but they find he has been kidnapped by the Sicilians. A chase ensues and Toni kills the head of the Sicilians, Massimo Torini, who was in fact the actual "Mr. Big". The mayor agrees to work for the Leone Family and drop the charges. Their organization becomes dominant in Liberty City. *Toni and Salvatore meet an old Sicilian man that Salvatore calls Uncle. The man agrees that the Sicilians will leave Liberty City for good. Before he leaves, the old man tells Salvatore, 'Every dog has his day', a possible reference to the film Scarface and/or to Salvatore's future demise. Liberty City is Voted "The city where you're most likely going to get eaten by a wild animal". 1998-2001 Liberty City *It is assumed that because of Toni's essential assistance during the constant state of turmoil in 1998, Don Salvatore then, as a token of his appreciation, promoted Cipriani to the leadership position of caporegime he has in 2001. *Motorcycles are banned from Liberty city by the American Road Safety for Everybody (A.R.S.E), which was founded by the Maibatsu Corporation of America. *The Ferry goes out of business. *Phil Cassidy relocates his arms business to the old Ferry Docks on northern Staunton Island. *The end of the war between the rival Cosa Nostra organizations allows the Yakuza to gain a foothold in Liberty City in which they abandon their turf in Wichita Gardens, Pike Creek, Aspatria, and Belleville Park to strengthen their position in Torrington. *Big Shot Casino becomes Kenji's Casino, named after Kenji Kasen, the new ''waka gashira of the Yakuza. *Liberty Memorial Colosseum has renovation work completed. *Donald Love returns to Liberty City and becomes a highly successful and influential tycoon. *Real estate work is completed in Hepburn Heights. *The Leone Family Casino in Saint Mark's is closed down. *Toni Cipriani's apartment building in Saint Mark's is destroyed, and the portion of the street directly west is damaged. **He moves into his family's restaurant with his mother. *The Triads take over the Leone Warehouse in Callahan Point and make it a front in the guise of their Fish Factory business. *The Diablos take over Hepburn Heights, and the Triads take over Chinatown, as implied by the presence of these gangs in GTA 3. *The Avenging Angels are disbanded, possibly since crime has become too rampant by GTA 3. *The Tunnel linking Liberty City to upstate is closed off. *Donald Love, unexpectedly, makes peace with the Colombian Cartel and becomes partners with the PanLantic Corporation to begin construction on the Staunton Plaza in Fort Staunton. *The Jefferson Street Credit Union building construction work is finished, making it the tallest building in Liberty City. *The Callahan Bridge's construction is completed. *LCFR is shut down and Chatterbox FM is made a 24 hour radio show as implied by Lazlow in 1998. *The illegal drug SPANK becomes very popular among the people of Liberty City. The Colombian Cartel are responsible for its distribution and are strengthened as a result. *The Radio Station Radio Del Mundo is shut down. *War breaks between the Colombian Cartel and the Yardies. **The war eventually comes to an end, probably after realizing the huge profit a business venture in the SPANK trade could generate for both of their organizations. *Policeman, Ray Machowski, becomes heavily involved with various illegal activities. *The conflict between the Forellis and the Leones continues, probably now over control of Saint Marco's Bistro in Portland. *The Radio Station DJ on Rise FM Boy Sanchez is replaced by Andre the Accelerator. *The car company Maibatsu comes out with a 12 seat SUV called the Maibatzu Monstrosity. The car is advertised having a submarine feature. *''Gardening With Maurice'' is taken off the air for claiming the possibility of cross breeding a peach and a Pekingese midget. *Lips 106 fires Cliff Lane and replaces him with Andee *The Radio Station DJ on "K-Jah" Natalee Walsh Davis is replaced with Horace "The Pacificst" Walsh 1999 *Fabric-8 begins operations. 2001 - Liberty City February *Barry Harcross is cleared of all the allegations dating back to 1997 and returns to Liberty City. *George W Bush, the newly elected President of the United States of America, announces plans to visit Liberty City. *A crime report published by Liberty Tree states that crime is on the rise in Liberty City. They report that crime at night is increasing and that car jacking is "back in vogue" (in a separate article). March *The license for the Red Light District in Portland, Liberty City is up for renewal, with Mayor Miles O'Donovan planning to revamp the area to compete with Amsterdam, Bangkok and Baghdad. *A report states that there is no tourist industry in Liberty City. *Winston Cole confirms that the Porter Tunnel project is behind schedule and will be finished within six months (which would be October 2001). *Donald Love confirms that he is returning to Liberty City, following the return of business rival Barry Harcross the previous month. Love then buys various businesses and media outlets in Liberty City to set up Love Media. -Liberty City sees an influx of unregistered weapons from "baseball bats to rocket launchers". April *A report is released stating that the pollution from a recent oil spill in the Liberty City Harbour (presumably the Portland Docks on Portland) will not effect the residents of Portland. *Insurance prices in Liberty City soar due to the rise in crime. *Zaibatsu Pharmaceuticals release Equanox (a drug aimed at curing dissatisfaction) onto the market after months of the FDA refusing to allow it onto the market. Equanox supposedly cures lethargy, depression, melancholy, sexual dysfunction "and just about anything else". Equanox was originally described by the FDA as causing "psychotic behaviour in rats, and is synthetically like PCP, only more toxic". -Mayor Miles O'Donovan pays for the Liberty City Police Department to have helicopters in order to help fight the rising crime in Liberty City. -Salvatore Leone walks free from court with only a $450,000 fine for illegally importing tomato sauce from the docks in Portland, Liberty City. Salvatore had been on charges of racketeering and tax evasion. May *The Liberty City Police Department conduct a survey into gang activity in the city, and find that gangs are rife within the city. *Cheung Industries, a Chinese company, expands into Liberty City with a mackerel factory in Callahan Point, Portland. *Mayor Miles O'Donovan denies he has misused government funds to support a nail gun business. June *Mayor Miles O'Donovan publically criticises hand grenades. *Liberty Tree reports that the drug Spank is set to stay in Liberty City. *The Liberty City Police Department state that the numbers of Yakuza members entering Liberty City are increasing due to the financial hard times in Asia. *The Liberty City Community College is named the worst university in the United States. *Donald Love purchases Chatterbox FM. July *Chatterbox FM broadcasts its first show with host Lazlow. *The Liberty City Police Department fear that the Leone Family are losing their grip in Liberty City. Liberty City, they fear, may become more dangerous. *Joey Leone comes under heavy scrutiny from the authorities within Liberty City, as authorities believe he is involved in the organised crime scene although Joey denies all involvement. *Toni Cipriani also comes under scrutiny for his links to the Leone Family, which are known by Mayor Miles O'Donovan. Cipriani denies any links to his involvement in organised crime, stating that he only buys tomato sauce from Salvatore Leone. *Luigi Goterelli pleads not guilty in a long running trial over running his premises (Luigi's Sex Club 7) for 'immoral purposes and for pandering women for profit'. Although his lawyer contradicts his defence and it is rumoured that Goterelli is about to change his legal representative. *Liberty Tree states that killer bees are not a threat to Liberty City. August *Liberty Tree reports that strange tramps are appearing in Liberty City in increasing numbers and that they are to be feared, a possible reference to either Darkel and/or Curtly. *Ambulance drivers in Liberty City threaten to go on strike over unsage working conditions due to the increasing gang activity in Liberty City. *The Internal Affairs department of the Liberty City Polic Department begin an investigation into links between the Yakuza and the LCPD. The investigation was started after Leon McAffrey told the LCPD about Ray Machowski's involvement with the Yakuza, in order to gain a dishonorable discharge (instead of going to prison). *Francis International Airport is confirmed to be a center for smuggling. September *Internal Affairs begins investigating corruption in the LCPD, along with links between the LCPD and the Yakuza. *Porter Tunnel is delayed again, the reason for which is unknown. *The influence of Spank in Liberty City continues to increase. *Liberty City Cocks defeat Liberty City Beavers 3-0 in a soccer game. October *8-Ball is sentenced to a long stint in jail after being convicted on 85 counts of owning a gun without a licence. *The Oriental Gentlemen arrives in Liberty City, and is quickly arrested for not providing a valid reason for being in America. The authorities begin plans to deport him *The authorities begin a campaign to find Catalina. *The dog ban in Liberty City is upheld. *After a successful bank heist, Claude Speed is betrayed by his girlfriend, Catalina, who shoots him and leaves him to die, so she can begin a relationship with Miguel, the leader of the Colombian Cartel. **Claude survives and is arrested. *Before facing 10 years in Liberty Penitentiary, Claude escapes a prison transport on the Callahan Bridge with 8-Ball after the Cartel intercepts it and destroys the bridge. *8-Ball lands Claude a regular job with Luigi Goterelli relating to the Leone Family's pimping service that he manages from Sex Club 7 in the Red Light District. *Claude eventually comes into contact with Joey Leone, Don Salvatore's son, through the transportation of his regular hooker, Misty. **Joey hires Claude to kill Mike "Lips" Forelli as part of the Leone organization's war with the Forelli brotherhood. Later in the year, the Forelli Family's known influence in the city collapses. *Claude comes into association with Toni Cipriani. **After "Mr. Wong's Laundramat", a front for the Triads in Chinatown, refuses to pay protection to the Leones, a turf war breaks out between the Chinese and Italian Mob organizations. **The long and bloody conflict finally comes to an end after Claude kills the Triad leaders and destroys the Triad fish factory on orders from Cipriani. * Toni Cipriani calls local radio station Chatterbox FM to complain of his mothers disapproval and after Toni slips his name accidentally, he threatens to shoot DJ Lazlow in the head. *Claude meets the boss of the Leones, Don Salvatore, and assists him in a variety of Family affairs. **Claude does a favor for Salvatore by soliciting the help of 8-Ball to help him blow up a freighter in Portland Harbour that the Colombian Cartel uses to produce SPANK, thus removing the Cartel from Portland and creating tensions between the Leones and the Cartel. **Eventually Salvatore Leone's paranoia leads him to set a trap for Claude by asking him to dispose of a car "covered with brains", while actually Salvatore has offered him to the Cartel to get them off of his back and has placed a bomb in the car, but he is saved by Salvatore's wife, Maria, and is taken to Staunton Island, where Asuka Kasen (who leads the Yakuza with her brother Kenji) provides work for him and refuge for Maria. *The Callahan Bridge is rebuilt and reopened to public traffic. *Maria reveals on Chatterbox FM that she indeed has strong feelings for Claude. *To prove his loyalty to her, Asuka orders Claude to assassinate his old boss, Salvatore Leone, as a final gesture to his organization. ** Either Joey Leone or Toni Cipriani became the new head of the Leone family. *Claude begins work for Asuka's brother, Kenji, who leads their criminal organization. **Claude spends time helping repay Kenji's debts and Kenji stops hiring Claude after he doesn't fully complete a job. *Claude begins working with Ray Machowski, a crooked cop. **To prevent Leon McAffrey from testifying against him, Ray Machowski hires Claude to kill the former partner and mentor. **Ray hires Claude to destroy evidence of local tycoon Donald Love having sex with a corpse at a funeral. **After the CIA begins investigating Machowski's connection with the Colombian Cartel and the SPANK trade, he leaves Liberty City to seek refuge in Miami, Florida. *Claude meets and begins work for Donald Love. *Posing as Colombian Cartel member, Claude assassinates Kenji for Donald Love in order to spark a gang war that will bring down real estate prices. *Phil Cassidy, now working out of the docks, helps to arm Claude after Claude kills Colombian Cartel members trying to steal Cassidy's weapons.. *The Porter Tunnel connecting the Portland, Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale islands is completed. * Donald Love mysteriously disappears from his building in Stauton Island. *Claude tracks down Miguel and Catalina to a construction site over what used to be part of Fort Staunton’s Little Italy. Catalina escapes and leaves Miguel behind to be tortured by Asuka and Maria, so she can lead the Cartel alone. * The Yakuza take Fort Staunton from the Colombian Cartel. *Catalina kills Asuka and Miguel, and takes Maria hostage in the Cartel's mansion in Shoreside Vale. *Claude faces off with Catalina, who escapes in a helicopter and leaves her men to kill Claude. **Claude escapes Catalina's men and follows her helicopter to Cochrane Dam. *Claude shoots down the helicopter, killing Catalina, and saves Maria, who then tells Claude how she feels. *Annoyed by her chatter, Claude takes Maria into one of the towers on the dam and fires a shot, which is followed by silence. 2003 *Madd Dogg’s album Madd Dogg: Forty Dogg, is digitally remastered. Sources Here are links to walkthroughs of all of the games missions, describing the events as they unfold. *Vice City *San Andreas *Liberty City Stories *GTA:III *Vice City character birth dates, along with “Big” Mitch Baker’s Purple Heart and Ricardo Diaz’s green card information can be found here *The date the Francis International Airport is established can be found here *Along with the LCPD investigation of El Burro, the information regarding the immigration of the Liberty City’s Yakuza co-leaders circa.2001, can be found here *Information regarding the “Hong Kong Handover” and its influence on Triad activity can be found here *Information on Liberty City Mayor Roger C. Hole can be found in the GTA: LCS instruction manual *Date of when Liberty City is first established can be found on map included in GTA: LCS packaging Category: Timeline